1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to connector devices capable of making electrical connections between two sets of electrical conductors wherein the one set of conductors has a spacing between the conductors thereof which is different from that between the conductors of the other set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A type of electrical connector which has acquired considerable popularity is the D-type connector. These connectors may typically include a plug or pin portion and a socket portion. The pin and socket contacts are typically arranged in two rows, with the pins having a uniform center-to-center spacing in each of the two rows, and the pins of the one row staggered with reference to the pins of the other row.
A type of wiring device which is in widespread use is a flat cable conductor. It is typically provided with a plurality of round wire conductors in parallel equally-spaced relationship and embedded in some flexible insulator strip. The spacing center-to-center between the conductors of the flat cable is typically different from the spacing between the conductor pins of the D-type connector.
The center-to-center spacing of electrical conductors is sometimes referred to as the pitch of the conductors.
Electrical connectors for making a conductive connection between sets of multiple conductors of different pitches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,299 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,767. The type of connector shown in the latter patent has been employed in connection of flat cable to a D-type connector device.
As may be noted in FIG. 6 of the latter above mentioned patent, the structure disclosed in that patent results in different depths of the contact portions thereof in their respective apertures in the connector housing. We believe it desirable to have a uniform depth of contact exposure in a plug or socket. The present invention is directed to that objective, and yields other advantages as well.